jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mugen Kagemaru
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jadusable Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:24.224.67.18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UberTaco (Talk) 04:05, November 16, 2010 Game Recording Application Template Name: Mugen Kagemaru Position: YouTube Observer IM name: mugenkagemaru@yahoo.com (YIM) YouTube name: TheEndlessWarlock KoopaEater's Application Name: KoopaEater Position: Player of Game email: capbeardful@gmail.com YouTube: CaptainBeardful AiriX's - Application Name: AiriX Position: YSHDT observer e-mail: omsol123@yahoo.com Youtube: omdi AiriX 23:06, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Encounter with "ThankYouBen" (It started with TYB sending me a Friend Request. I left comments on his/her channel, but (s)he has Comment Approval so (s)he didn't let them get posted.) ----------------------------------- (His/her reply to my first comment on his/her channel) Believe it or not, it is us humans who have been called by Luna Herself to perform miracles and to be saved from the nearing end of days. ----------------------------------- (My reply) Hmph, I've heard that before. They weren't well established either. I go by my own experiences. If Luna has business with me, let her come to me herself. However, I am allied with Rhyter Akira Blooddeath, one of many children from beyond the Sun and the Moon. Perhaps Luna will speak with her, since she harbors the soul of a wolf, which are tied with the Moon. (My reply is in-character, but IDK about him/her) ----------------------------------- (His/her reply to my PM) There is no 'weren't,' we are Moon Children and we are established. You know that in truth you are a human as all of us are, but you are blinded by our common humanity. She is constantly calling us to be with us, whether or not we choose to listen, is our own choice. ----------------------------------- (my reply) Hmph, proves you know nothing of me. I have not been human for a very long time, longer than you could ever conceive with your small, human mind. "She is constantly calling us to be with us, whether or not we choose to listen, is our own choice." Answer this, then. How does one listen to what is not heard? Do not be so arrogant as to presume I speak of hearing with human ears, for they are but half of the question, the other half is the heart, or "kokoro" as they call it in Nippon. ----------------------------------- (His/her reply to my second comment on his/her channel) What do you mean OOC? Do you think that this is an act? You really are blind aren't you? You pretend to be allied with an idol, and then question my intent? ----------------------------------- (my reply) Oh, no, the "idol" is a character of a friend of mine. As for you, you just made yourself look worse than what was originally seen. No-one's buying it, not even me. Jadusable warned us not to listen to anything that isn't linked to or posted on the YSHDT site or his YT channel. You're not fooling anyone. ----------------------------------- (His/her reply) I won't bother to refute with your belief that you are non-human, since you've already discredited yourself. And trust me, you'll never hear Her whispers when you purposely put your hands to your ears, I hope you understand what i'm trying to say. Personally, I don't care if you or anyone believes a word of what I say, it's not my intent to gain publicity. Nor is it my intent to try and scare anybody, if anything i'm attempting to do the opposite. But if you or anybody honestly doesn't like my channel or doesn't like what I'm posting on it, they can ignore it, it's as easy as that. You can quote me on that too. (I chose not to reply. Nothing to say anymore.) Re: Updates during the Hiatus Sonata of Awakening opened the Woodfall Temple, so I think the boss you're talking about is Odolwa right? Mugen Kagemaru 22:40, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yeah, him. Thanks. I played MM when I was little, about 7 or 8, and I had a paranoia about letting Link get hurt, especially that early in the game. I never managed to beat him without getting hurt, so he freaked me out as a kid :/ Zack Ater 01:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ah, haha, I remember. I was about 9 when MM came out, I remember one time, my elder brother decided to let the timer run out, and I FLIPPED THE FUCK OUT. Screaming, pleading, then I saw it happen, and I don't remember if I could sleep that night. Mugen Kagemaru 01:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oddly enough, the moon falling never bothered me, haha. Woodfall Temple, the Great Bay Temple, and their bosses scared the hell out of me. Ikana Valley, too ><; Everything else (that I can remember, at least) didn't bother me too much. Oh, and that first Skulltula in the underground passageway to the Observatory. The first time, as a deku, that made me stop playing for a day or two. It was my first Zelda game, and I was terribly afraid of spiders ><; And, of course, the HMS. Creepy as hell... Especially when you realize two things: First, this guy teaches you a song that, while it's caused the song of healing, what it actually does is seal a spirit inside of a mask for all of eternity. Said mask is extremely painful for the user, too (I mean, just look at the Zora transformation.) Second, look at all the masks that HMS has on his pack. He's got some popular characters there... Like Mario and Falco, for example. Maybe they're just replicas, but if they're transformation masks........... Anyway, I'm rambling. Nice to kinda get to know you, over shared MM memories, haha. Zack Ater 03:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Avatar It's a character from the game Valkyrie Profile http://valkyrieprofile.wikia.com/wiki/Lenneth (unknown) Ah, thanks. Mugen Kagemaru 02:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Iminherenowtoo Who is that? 67.174.76.94, 15:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) No clue. Mugen Kagemaru 01:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) What? But you posted Futile on iminheretoo's talk page,telling him to leave because of his tricks and illusions. 67.174.76.94,11:55, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't mean I know anything else about him. All I know is that he's a gamejacker. Also, two things. (1) Sign your posts in future, I don't like doing it for you, and (2) You don't need to start a new thread to reply to a message in another one. Mugen Kagemaru 20:18, June 18, 2012 (UTC)